Sanguis
Sanguis ( , Sangisu; lit. "Magic Barrier Crystal") is a crystalline substance that is relatively new to the world of , being recently created by Tavrinth. It is within the same vein as a Lacrima with the major difference being it is designed to contain (呪力, Juryoku). According to Tavrinth, Sanguis can be created by using the and of a deceased Etherious which are technically composed of , being superheated and liquefied into a crystalized state. Known Types Prime Sanguis The Prime Sanguis ( , Purimu Sangisu; lit. "Primeval Chaos Magic Barrier Crystal") is considered to be the prototype of every Sanguis created afterwards by Tavrinth, being constructed from the corpse of a gargantuan Etherious he managed to defeat in combat. The sheer size of the Sanguinem makes it the most powerful amongst its other variations in terms of power storage and output. According to Tavrinth, it is capable of containing limitless amounts of Curse Power. However due to its enormous size, it is currently stored on an island with no way of being transported save for Tavrinth's form. Unlike its eventually successor, it is impossible for other Sanguinem to be produced from it, resulting in it being designated as the Prime. Mother Sanguiem Mother Sanguiem ( , Mazā Sangumu; lit. "Pure Magic Barrier Crystal") is an attempted recreation of the Prime Sangius, resulting in a completely new type of Sanguis. The first Sanguiem was considered to be a serious breakthrough for Tavrinth in the creation of Sanguis. However due to its size, it proved to be a tremendous problem for his human form as there was constant danger in open combat and the possibility of individual attempting to steal it for their own nefarious purposes. Attempting to replicate another Sanguiem from the Prime proved to be fruitless as it was impossible for Tavrinth to fragment it, the very energies protecting it from being damaged. Later during another fighting involving an Etherious who possessed regeneration abilities which proved to be extremely troubling, Tavrinth was capable of creating a smaller Sanguiem. With a relatively smaller size, this made it easier for him to carry and conceal it when traveling or in the midst of combat while in his human form; this was vital as it made sure that his Curse Power did not overload. While it can not retain the same infinite levels of power as Prime is capable, it is able to contain an incredible amount of Curse Power. However the trait that truly surprised him was the ability to give birth and generate much smaller Sanguis from itself, earning it the name of Mother Sanguiem. However, these small ones do not possess long life expectancy and often fade away. As of right now, there are only two Sanguiems in all of earthland both of which are in tavrinth's Possession. the method of how he cloaks the signal of curse power emanating from the Sanguiem is unknown, but its has kept his operation in Caelum clandestine from those who seek him. Tavrinth stated that he Prime Sanguis gives off an immense signal while the Mother one gives off a powerful one as well, now was strong as the prime but enough to function as a formidable power source. Trivia * Are based off Refractors from Megaman Legends Universe